


I Just Wanted a Tomato

by casualhibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhibiscus/pseuds/casualhibiscus
Summary: Sasuke has seen things which cannot be unseen.





	I Just Wanted a Tomato

Sasuke wasn’t typically the type to stay up late at night. Normally he was very consistent about maintaining a healthy sleep/wake cycle - it was crucial for his training, after all. But on this particular occasion, Sasuke found himself awake well past his usual bedtime. The scrolls Orochimaru had recently leant him proved far too interesting, and well… time had just slipped away.

With a sudden twinge of irritation, Sasuke realized that he was hungry. As much as he knew he should simply go to sleep, thoughts of the fresh tomatoes resting in the kitchen were just too tempting. What would be the harm, he thought, in going to retrieve one for a late night snack? No one else in the hideout would be awake to question his choices - not that their opinions mattered to him.

As Sasuke made his way through the winding underground tunnels, he contemplated whether he would eat his tomato plain, or perhaps slice it up and add salt and pepper? Or maybe if he was really feeling ambitious, he could put a slice on a piece of bread, add cheese, and heat it in the toaster oven? The possibilities were endless!

Unfortunately, the young ninja found himself so preoccupied with these thoughts that he failed to notice the suspicious noises coming from the kitchen. Sasuke was, by all accounts, a prodigal genius, and surely he would have been attuned to an enemy attack or an unknown chakra - regardless of how deep in thought he was. Yet, these sounds were neither, and by the time he had entered the kitchen, it was too late - even without using his Sharingan, Sasuke had seen far too much.

”O-Oroch- _ah!”_ Kabuto cried out, his legs wrapped tightly around Orochimaru’s waist as his body was pinned against the wall. His shoes had been kicked carelessly to the floor, landing in a jumbled heap among the rest of his clothes. His fingers gripped Orochimaru’s shoulders like a lifeline as he trembled, and his body shook with the force of his Master’s thrusts.

Mercifully, Orochimaru still wore his yukata - though it was untied, and the fabric had slipped past his shoulders. The garment alone - and the fact that Orochimaru’s back faced the door - obstructed Sasuke’s view enough that while he knew _exactly_ what was happening, the visual wasn’t explicit.

That didn’t make the situation any easier.

It got worse when he and Kabuto made eye contact.

“Oh _God!”_ Kabuto squeaked, his face flushed bright red. Despite the note of panic which had risen into his voice, there was still obvious pleasure in his tone.

Sasuke gagged.

It was that sudden noise which made Orochimaru’s hips freeze. He slowly craned his neck in Sasuke’s direction, while Kabuto buried his face in his shoulder, mortified. 

“Hello, Sasuke-kun,” Orochimaru spoke nonchalantly, as if this were an everyday occurrence. A wry smirk of amusement crossed his face at Sasuke’s horrified expression. “We weren’t expecting guests at this hour.”

“I- I just wanted a tomato…” Sasuke stammered, wishing in that moment that he’d never been born.

“Is that all?” Orochimaru chuckled. “Here you are, then,” he said, grabbing a tomato from a nearby basket and tossing it in Sasuke’s direction. “Now off you go!”

Sasuke caught the tomato on instinct. He didn’t have to be told twice to leave.

As he hurried back to his room, it occurred to him that the tomato had just been held by Orochimaru - after god-knows-where his hands had been. Sasuke audibly shrieked and launched the tomato into a trash can, determined to go scrub his hands harder than he ever had in his life.

But first, he set the can ablaze with his Katon. It was better to be safe than sorry.

As Sasuke’s footsteps faded down the hallway, Orochimaru pried Kabuto’s face away from his shoulder and tilted his chin up to meet his gaze. “Now then,” he purred huskily, resuming a steady pace with his hips that had Kabuto gasping in pleasure, “Where were we?”


End file.
